


Love Conquers All

by AutherReaderOtaku



Series: Tying the Knots [2]
Category: Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Astray, Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: F/M, Memory Loss, Romance, Suspense, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-07-10 23:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15960350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutherReaderOtaku/pseuds/AutherReaderOtaku
Summary: Dearka has gone missing on one of his mission. Miriallia has found out about it 3 months later, when Kira and Lacus come to Orb. How will Miriallia handle this news? Who is this blond hair man that looks exactly like him appeared before her eyes? And why is Miriallia’s name on the top five, must killed, list? Is there another reason behind the list that Dearka had found on his last mission?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of the 5 part chronicles. This will be fully focusing on Dearka and Miriallia pair. I have finished posted this in FF.net. What I write here will be a total rewrite with the same plot. If you could not wait for the updates, you can check the full story in FF.net under the same title. Happy reading everyone. Drop me some reviews or kudos if you like this story.

“ _How is the situation around your area Dearka_?” his silver hair commander asked.

“Everything seems normal so far Yzak”, the blond hair soldier replied from the inside of his black ZAKU. He looks at his commander with a dangerous smile as a single sweat flow down from the side of his face. “But something is defiantly not right with this place being a deserted colony”, he said, while looking at the heat detector.

The black Zaku landed on the surface of the deserted Colony safely. Behind it, followed by a few green Zakus has also safely landed. After one last look at a picture of a female brunette with blue eyes that was hanging by his side, Dearka check his gun’s condition before unstrapping himself and putting it in his waist holster. “Prepare yourself to disembark rookies”, he ordered and exited his weapon.

The PLANTs Supreme Council has received information that something strange movement was detected on the deserted Mendel Colony. They have ordered the military to further investigate this matter and so Yzak Joule’s team was called for this investigation.

“Keep your wits up rookies”, he ordered and took his gun out from his waist holster. “We are going deeper for a closer look. Team A will follow me to the west area while Team B investigates the east area. We don’t know what we might find in here so armed yourselves. Disarm and capture if possible, but if threaten you may kill. Alright scrambled”. Dearka’s team split into two and venture deeper into the colony.

After about an hour of searching the areas, Dearka and his subordinators found nothing in their areas. He turned to look at his subordinators, who shook their heads as their responds. _Looks like everything is clear here,_ he thought. “West area clear. How are the east area?” he asked through the communication devices attached inside his helmet.

“ _East area clear sir!”_ the soldiers reported. “ _Should we call off the investigation?”_

_Everything seems fine so far but something just doesn’t sit right here,_ he thought while looking around some more. He knows that something was out with the colony but there was nothing to proof it other than his gut feeling.

_“Captain?”_ his subordinator called.

The blond captain sighed. _I guess there’s nothing we could do but to call off this investigation._ “Everyone is to meet up by the entrance. We are calling off this search”, he ordered.

Everyone began to move out from the deserted room. After making sure every last of his subordinators has gone out, with one last look around, Dearka too made his way out. Just as he was about to reach the doorway, a black briefcase that was hidden under some rubbles caught his attention. “What is that?” he murmured and approached it.

Dearka pulled the briefcase out from the rubbles. He found that the briefcase was locked when he tried to open it. He fiddles with the lock until he managed to open the locks. _Yes! Thank you enhanced brain._

Inside the briefcase, he found nothing out of the ordinary other then some documents inside. He had wanted to read them until his subordinators called him again. _“Captain, everyone has made it out safely”._

“Thank you soldiers”, Dearka replied. He place the documents back into the briefcase, close it shut and brought it along with him as he too make his way to the exit. “Have everyone mount their machine and get ready to leave”.

_“Understood Captain”,_ subordinators replied.

Unknowingly, Dearka’s movement had secretly been monitored since he and his team had entered the colony.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Full status report Captain Elsman”, Yzak ordered. He was standing right next to the captain of his ship.

Dearka’s face appeared in the front monitor. “ _Everything seems fine, Commander”,_ Dearka replied. _“It seems that someone might have doped the councilors about this. But check this out”,_ he pulled up a briefcase then place it down again, _“I have found something that everyone might be interested in_ ”.

“Good work captain”, he smiles, but his captain did not chuckled like he used, which makes the situation strange. “No evidence of any group gathering?” Dearka shook his head. “I see. Return back to the ship and-”

An explosion cut Yzak off before he could finish. “What’s going on?” he asked furiously.

“Heat signal detected on the surface of the colony Commander”, the soldiers replied. “Unknown mobile suits detected. The numbers are two, no three mobile suits heat signal detected”.

“Put it into a full view soldier”, Yzak ordered.

The monitor with Dearka’s face on just a moment ago was replace with the image of the battlefront where his soldiers are fighting in. Three mobile suits had emerged from under the colony and are now attacking Dearka and his group. Dearka’s black ZAKU is trying its’ best to defend his men, allowing them to escape back to the ship.

“What are you waiting for? Get ready to intercept them”, Yzak ordered. “Provide support for the soldiers to return to the ship. Hurry up! Dearka, what are you still doing there?” he asked. Most of them have already left the area, except for the Black ZAKU. “Get back into the ship, we have to regroup”.

“ _I seem to be stuck in one of their traps. I can’t move my machine right now, its dead stuck_ ”, he said, while defending the on-coming attacks.

“You idiot”, Yzak hissed angrily. He turned around and head towards the elevator. “Get my suit ready, I have to help that idiot out”.

_“Hah!!”_ Dearka exclaimed. Yzak turned around before entering the elevator. _“Are you being the idiot here Yzak? Get everyone out of this area now!”_

“What are you talking about you idiot?” Yzak was shocked to hear what his captain said. “I am not about to leave any of my men to die in this wrench place. I’m going to get-”

“ _Get your butt out of there now Joule unless you want to kill whole team_ ”. His blond captain shouted. Yzak was about to retort his captain comment but was cut off. “ _Damn it Joule! If you are not going to leave then I’ll make you leave_ ”.

The siren wailed as on-coming bullets. “Commander, on-coming bullets from the front. What should we do?” the soldier asked. The silver hair commander knows that the one firing at them was none other then his blond captain, but why?

“Commander, we have to leave the area before we are shot down”, the ship’s captain said, looking quite worried.

Yzak gritted his teeth and clenches his fist. “Damn you Dearka, you are going to be punished for your action later,” he shouted angrily, “Leave the area immediately. Turn to 61 degree, full power on the thruster”.

Once Voltaire was far enough from the colony, the ships sensor wailed once more. “What’s going on?” he asked.

“Commander, we have picked up a high energy from the colony”, the soldiers reported.

“WHAT!!” he exclaimed. Yzak turn towards his CIC and was shocked to see the digit coming from the colony. He took the soldiers headphone. “Dearka, Dearka. Do you read me! You idiot, reply if you do! Dearka!”

“ _I read you… do you … want … Joule!_ ” Dearka replied. His transmission is getting bad due to the energy coming from the colony. Yzak relayed when the ship sensors picked up to him and ordered him to wuickly leave the colony before its too late. _“I… know. That… why you … get team … away from … now … before-_

Dearka’s transmission was suddenly cut off. Yzak was horrified when he saw the Mendel Colony exploded right in front of his eyes, along with his captain and best friend, Dearka Elsman.

Yzak clench his fists as tears began to fall from his eyes. “DEARKA!! YOU IDIOT!!!!”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**_Crack!_ **

A short hair brunette heard a weird sound coming from inside of camera bag. She places her camera down and went to check on the inside the bag. Her baby blue eyes were wide opened when one of her beloved camera lenses have cracked right at the center. She took the lenses out from the bag to have a closer examination.

She breathes out heavily and drops her hand slowly onto her laps. “I guess I have to get a new one now”, Miriallia said sadly.

She quickly drew her hand out when she felt a paining sensation coming from her finger. After a quick examination, bright red liquid was coming out from her finger. It seems that the broken lenses’ glasses managed to cut her. As she was looking at her blood accumulation on her injured finger, her thought suddenly drifts to a certain blond hair coordinator with violet eyes. And for some reason, she felt hollow in her heart.

“Dearka?” she whispered.

**== Continue in Chapter 1 ==**


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here is the next chapter 1, hope you will like it. This is a total rewrite from the one I have posted at FF.net. it contains the same plot, but if you could not wait for the next chapter ypu can read the completed version in FF.net. I hope you like this story. 
> 
> Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Seed, Gundam Seed Destiny or Gundam Seed Astray

**Chapter 1**

“Why does a second hand camera lens would cost that much?” the brunette grimaced as she looked at the prices of the camera lens in front of a camera shop.

Miriallia pulled herself back from the glass display with a sad look on her face. She took out her damaged camera lens from her bag and breathes out heavily. “I guess I just have to get a new one in Orb. The price here is really over my budget”.

She placed her lens back into her bag, adjusted her bag strap and began to walk away from the shop into a famous street in Europe. “Let’s do a little shopping before heading home”, she smiled.

Three months ago, Miriallia has been having a strange hallow feeling in her heart. At first, she had thought her camera lens that happened to be damaged around the same time was the caused of this strange feeling. She would get over them quite fast when it comes to her equipment but it wasn’t the case this time round. While she was mulling over it, she suddenly recalled the last time she had a similar feeling as she did now. It was the time she lost her boyfriend, Tolle Keonig, in the first Bloody Valentine War.

The brunette shook her head to disperse her sudden clouded feeling. She has more pressing matters at hand. She needs some new inspirations for her next photo collection fast or else she will be in deep trouble. Plus she needs to come up with a budget for a new camera lens as well.

Just as she was wallowing in her problems, a peculiar fox sculpture has caught her attention. Miriallia approached the stall for a closer look at the sculpture. It was a bronze sculpture with a mother fox and her three baby foxes. She was amazed at their craftsmanship and a certain blond hair Coordinator’s flashes through her memories and smiled.

The brunette blinked a few times before she waves her hand to disperse the thought. “Why am I thinking about that idiot in a time like this?” she laughed nervously. Then her smile was quickly replaced with a frown and her hand held tightly onto her bag straps. “Why do I feel so empty now?”

“Is there anything that I could help you with miss?”

Miriallia’s snapped her head up when the manager’s voice and smiled. “I would like to know how much this fox sculptures cost?” she asked.

“You sure have a good eyes miss”, the manager said and smiled. “This is one delicate sculpture and it’s the last one. This one would cost…”, the managed trailed off as he raised four finger.

The brunette’s eyes were wide opened as she raised four fingers. The managed nodded and smiled. She gave the managed a nervous smile and asked, “Is they’re any one that’s a bit cheaper?”

The manager’s smile quickly turns into a frown. “I think this one would be to your liking miss”. He brought her the sculpture with a fox chasing after a hare. “It is also our last one and I’ll sell it to you in this price”, he raised two fingers this time.

Miriallia took the sculpture for closer inspections and smiled happily. “I’ll take this one then”. She paid the managed and took her goods before leaving the stall. “I wonder what is he doing right now?”

The brunette exited the busy street and a welcoming breeze greeted her and played with her hair. She smiled as the cooling breeze brushed through her skin and was quite enjoying when a familiar man’s voice from within the busy street caught her attention.

“Is these much gonna be enough?” the man asked.

Miriallia snapped her head back and began to look around for the familiar male’s voice. Then, from the corner of her eyes, she caught a glimpsed of a familiar tanned skin blond man walking along side someone with long black hair. “Dearka?” she murmured.

The brunette struggled to push through the busy street to reach the blond man. “Excuse me!” she said, trying her best to move forwards. _Then could the person beside him be…_ she thought hopefully. Miriallia began to stretched out her hand hoping to reach both of them that not too far in front of her.

“I prayed it will be enough”, the man with long black hair replied. The brunette froze and her hand stopped midway. “We still need to sail further to reach our destination though”.

“A man’s voice?” she murmured as her hand fell to her side. Miriallia sighed and shrugged her shoulder. “I guess he would not be in this kind of place anyway, being a soldiers and all”, she assured herself.

She turned around and adjusted her bag strap before walking away from where the blond man disappeared. She looked up at the clear blue sky and used her free hand to block the glaring sun. “It’s been over three month since he last drop me a message. I wonder what that idiot is up to right now”.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Mother, I’m going back to my condo so I won’t be eating at home tonight”, Miriallia said, while putting on her shoes. “Let dad know not to wait for me tonight. I’ll be dealing with my upcoming deadlines”.

“Do you need any food deliveries dear?” her mother asked from the kitchen.

“I’ll just get some takeaway when I have the time mother”, she replied. “I’ll see you soon”. With that said, Miriallia got into her car and drove out from her parent’s house and head towards the city.

Two weeks ago Miriallia Haw returned back to Orb from her Europe trip. She had reported back to her manager that she could not get any new inspiration for her work and pleaded her manager to drop the project all together instead. She was ready for an ear-perching scolding by her manager. But to her surprised, her manager agreed and dropped her recent project instead.

 _“Be thankful that we have extra material for this issue Miriallia”,_ her manager said from the other line of the phone call.

“Thank you Kristy”, she said gratefully. “I am truly grateful to have a manager like yourself”.

“ _How many times have I heard that line already_ ”, Kristy laughed. “ _I’ll call again soon to schedule the meeting time with you again_ ”

“Roger that” Miriallia said before the other end cut the call. “I better show up back home once in a while before father think’s that I might be dead somewhere again”, she joked and ended up moving back to her parent home for the past two weeks.

With her now fully rested mind and body, Miriallia decided that its time for her to move back to her work condo where she will begin to draft up new proposal for her work. Since Kristy Hong, her current manager, scouted her while she was still a news photographer, she has been fully rebranded as an up coming star photographer M.H.

From holding exhibition to media exposures plus attending interviews, Kristy made sure Miriallia gets her name out there and even above the sky. Now, almost everyone, including the citizen in the PLANTs knows who M.H was.

With her new job and new pay, she was able to afford a two-room condominium in the city where she uses it as her little office and a place to keep her camera and tools for her work.

She unlocked the door into the condo and was surprised that it was cleaned after her three-month trip away from Orb. What she remembered was that her condo was a mess right before her hasty flight to Europe. She really had to thank her sibling for the cleaned up when she away the last three weeks.

Miriallia closed the door behind her and left the keys by the counter before walking to her bedroom. A heavy sigh escaped from her mouth as her shoulder fell forwards when she saw the situation in her room. Her bedroom was how she has left it and only one word could describe it, havoc.

“I guess she didn’t bother about my room”, she sighed, while closing the door behind her. “But she did cleaned the rest of the condo and I’m really thankful for her help. I really should treat her to something sometime in the future”.

She walks passed her bed, where her equipment and the fox sculpture was lying on, and headed towards the balcony. Miriallia pushed opened the sliding door and stepped outside. She smiled when she saw the beautiful view that was right in front of her eyes. “This view will never change, its still as breathtaking as the first time I bought this unit”.

A light breeze brushed passed her face and played with her hair. Her smiled grew wider when the saltiness from the ocean reached her nostrils. Even though her condo was located at the heart of the city, she was grateful that the wind had brought the ocean so close to her.

Just as she was about to leans on the railing, her mobile phone vibrates inside her pocket. “I wonder who it might be?’ she asking, fishing it out from her pocket. Miriallia raised an eyebrow when the display shows an unknown number. “Hello, this is Miriallia Haw speaking”.

“ _Hello Miriallia? It’s Kira_ ”, the male voice said from the other side of the line. “ _How are you do-“_

“Kira?! Kira Yamato, is it really you?” Miriallia cuts in and covers her mouth in delight. She could be jumping around like a little idiot if she wasn't standing out at her balcony. She walked into her bedroom and closes the door behind her. “Uwah!! How long has it been since you last contacted me Kira? How are you doing? How is Lacu-”

 _“Miriallia calms down”,_ Kira cut her off calmly from the other side of the line. “ _I’m currently at a café close to your condo. Do you think we could meet up right now? There’s something I need to speak to your personally”._

Miriallia’s smile was quickly pulled into a tight line. This does not seem like the usual Kira who is always kind. She could tell just by how serious his tone was. _“Miria”,_ she was jolted out from her thought, _“is now a bad time for you?”_ he asked.

The brunette shook her head. “No, No. Now is good”, she replied quickly. “Which café are you in now?” Kira told her the name of café and asked if she needed a ride. “I’m in my condo now so, I’ll pass on the free ride this time”, she smiled. “I’ll meet you in a bit”.

Miriallia grabbed a jacket from within her wardrobe and left her condo with her keys and her bag. She doesn't know what was going on but by judging the way her brunette’s tone, it might be something serious. She stepped into the elevator and selected the first floor where the lobby was.

 _I hope Kira is not trying to help him to pass a message or anything of that sort,_ Miriallia thought with a frown on her face. _If coming down to the Earth is impossible, he could have looked for me while I was in the PLANTs._ The elevator opened as she stepped out and head towards the front exit. _If Dearka has something that needs to be_ pass on _then I would rather he said it to me directly._

Miriallia walked into the said café and began looking for a familiar brunette with violet eyes. “Miriallia”, she turned towards the source of the voice and a smile quickly graced her face. “Over here Miria.”

“Kira!” Miriallia gave her brunette coordinator friend a bear-crushing hug. “I’m so happy to hear from you again Kira”, she said as they broke their embrace.

“Same here Miria”, Kira smiled. “It’s great to be able to catch your while you are still in Orb”.

“I’m not some runaway here”, Miriallia joked. She could feel that Kira was not his usual self at all but quickly push the notion away. Kira motion her to have a seat and that’s when she realized Athrun and someone she doesn't recognize were there as well. “It good to see that the Senates haven’t tore you up yet Athrun. And… uh…”

“Allow me to introduce Miriallia”, Athrun started, looking at the silver hair man sitting beside him. “This is Yzak Joule, a ZAFT Commander and also … Dearka’s ex-superior”.

“A pleasure meeting you Mr. Joule. My name is Miriallia Haw”, she said and extended her hand for a friendly handshake. Yzak reached out and shook her hand. She also noticed the solemn atmosphere between the three of them. “So what do I owe two ZAFT commanders and Orb’s Admiral for your visit?” _What’s going on?_

“Well you see Miria”, Kira started carefully. Miriallia could fee a sudden tension in the air, which was rarely what Kira would carry in his conversation. “I need you to be calm with what I’m about to tell you alright”. She nodded and raised an eyebrow. “Dearka is missing and possible killed in action”.

For a moment, Miriallia looked at him as if she had lost her mind. “Eh? Ki-Kira, you are joking right?” Miriallia frowned. She was confused at what had just heard. “Missing? Killed in action. No way, not possible”.

She was also waiting for them to should ‘surprised’, like they were trying to pull a trick on here, but none of them did. They just gave her a solemn look. “Dearka, Dearka Elsman, a red uniform pilot that fought in two wars… He could not have… could no-”

“Miria, please calm down”, Kira said. “Please just li-”

“This is not a funny Kira. Please tell me that you guys are joking here”, she cut him off hysterically. Kira jolted from her sudden reply. He closed his eyes and shook his head slowly. She turned to Athrun, hoping to get a different answer. “Athrun, please, tell me this is not happening. Ple-”

“We are not joking here Miriallia Haw”, Yzak growled in a low voice. He looked at her with tear brimmed eyes. “Dearka Elsman is missing. I too wished this were his sick jokes. But this … this is reality. Dearka’s really … gone”, he chocked as a lone tear traced downs his cheek. The silver haired commander took a deep breath to steady his breathing. “We have tried our best and still are trying to search for him. But… what are the odds?”

She felt like someone has turn off the volume around her. There was silence, a misty haze upon the horizons of her mind. She could feel the hard painful lump in the back of her throat as the tears began to form. Her glazed eyes looked up and Athrun was speaking to her and trying to comfort his silver hair friend at the same time. She was trying to make out what he was saying but his voice was so far away.

“Ms. Haw”. Miriallia flinched when she heard Yzak’s voice. She turned to look at him as he brought up a brown cardboard box. “These… are his remaining. I think … it would be better … if you were the one to keep them as his memento”.

“Memento? Of Dearka?” she asked with a weak voice.

The silver hair coordinator closes his eyes and nodded slowly. “It's the least we… could offer”.

Miriallia reached forwards to the box and opened the lid. The first things that she saw was his smiling photo in his red ZAFT uniform. She began to looks through his things. She caught a glimpse on her photo journals hidden below the magazines about machineries. Besides them was a stack of letters and a brown wooden box

She picked up the wooden box with her trembling hands and opened it. Inside, there were two brown pouches. She picked up one of the pouches, opened it and tilted it over. A set of dog tags fell onto her hand, metal dog tags with his name and ID number inscribed on it.

“These were gifts from our senior when we graduated from the ZAFT Military Academy”, Athrun said suddenly. She did not looked up then Athrun spoke again, “Our senior gave each of us two sets of the dog tags.”

Miriallia took a deep breath. “Wouldn’t it be… better if his parents were the one have his things?”

“His parent has claimed what they needed to claim” Yzak replied. “These were the remaining and … I know that he would wish for you to keep them”.

“I… see”, she replied in a quivering voice. “Thank you Mr. Joule”. Miriallia was trying to be strong, trying to stop herself from breaking apart. But this is too much for her. She clutches onto the dog tags as her tears falls. “Dearka! Dearka!” she cries.

“Miria”, she turned to Kira who gave her a concerned look. He placed his hand on her back, a sign to comfort her

Tears that she did not know she was holding back came trickling down from the side of her face. She sobbed into his chest unceasingly, hands clutching at his jacket. He held her in silence, stroking her slowly as her tears soaked his chest. Her shoulder was shaking as her howls of misery worsening. The pain must have come in waves, minutes of sobbing broken apart by short pauses for recovering breaths, before hurling her back into the outstretched arms of her grief.

“Dearka! Tolle!” she cried.

For the second time in her life, she had lost someone dear to her, someone she had not thought she would come to care for so much. Tolle, for her was different since they have been going out before the wars strike and killed him. She had broken down that time because wars were the ones that separate her and her first love.

But Dearka, Dearka was different. She was afraid of him the first time they met, due to the fact that he was a war prisoner from the enemy’s side. But from the turned of the event, she was able to understand him in an unexpected way.

She thought that their short relationship was over when he decided to go back to the PLANTs. She thought that he would not be contacting her anymore after he left. But to her surprised, he still kept their friendly relationship and would leave short messages in her inbox from time to time. It might be some insignificance messages but it always brighten up her days, especially when she’s on a slump. But now, she would not be able to receive them anymore.

After a few moment of silent between them, Miriallia released her grip and pushed herself away from Kira’s embrace. “Miria, I-”

“Thank you for delivering these to me Mr. Joule, Kira, Athrun”, she smiled. She knows that her eyes were swollen from crying. Her inside was torn, and ripped apart after hearing the news. But she still managed to give them a weak smile. “Kira, I’ll contact you again for a meal next time alright. We can ask both Cagalli and Lacus to join us as well, in a less depress environment”.

She began to put his things back into the box before she stood up from her seat. She was ready to leave when Kira held onto her arm. “Miria!” she looked at his with glazed eyes. Kira’s lip was pulled into a tight line when he saw her expression. “Do you want to go back to your family’s place Miri? I could give you a ride back”.

Miriallia bit her lower lips, holding her tears from falling again and brushed his hand from her arms. “Thank you for the offer Kira”, she said in a shaky voice. “But I wish to be alone for a while. I’ll manage my way home once I’ve think things through”. She turned around and ran out of the café.

The brunette coordinator wanted to chase after his friend but was held back by Athrun. He turned to give him a confused look. “It’s the best to leave her alone for now Kira”, Athrun said, and left go of Kira’s arm.

Kira turned to look at the door where Miriallia had ran out from. He turned and gave Athrun a worried look. “I’m afraid that she might do something to harm herself”, he said left the café.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She does not know why she was sitting there. She does not know how long she has been sitting there. Her mind was blank as she saw the fiery red orb of light slowly sank beneath the horizon of the ocean, mingling with the rolling clouds, dyeing the heavens with a gradient of orange, red and dark blue.

His belonging were siting next to her as she heard the waves splashed again the cliff edges below her legs. She has been sitting there by the cliff since the afternoon, unmoving as she watches the clear blue sky slowly changes its color to an orange hue.

Right after she ran out from the café, she quickly ran into her condo’s garage and got into her car. She caught a glimpse of Kira’s worried look on his face right before she drove out of the garage. “I’m sorry Kira”, she murmured as she speed into the expressway.

She does not know where she wanted to go. She just wanted to get out of the city and onto a quiet place. After a few hours of driving in silence, her car came to a stop at a very familiar coastline cliff.

This was the place where she would come to listen to the waves. A place for her when she was feeling down and a place for her to clear her mind from any estrange thoughts. This was also the place where she first came when Dearka has left for the PLANTs.

She took his memento with her as she got off her car. Miriallia sat down by the cliffside and place his things beside her. After a few heartbeats, she took out her mobile phone from her pocket and unconsciously dialed his number. She was hoping he would pick up her call but it got directed to his mailbox instead. She tried to dial his number again and again but the results were always the same. At the last attempt, she sent him a text message instead.

Tears began to trickled down from the side of her face like an over filled damp. “Why are you not picking up Dearka?” she cried. She hugged her knees and buried her face on her knees as her shoulder trembled from her quiet cries.

And this is where she is now, as she sat there in silences watching the sun almost fully submerged below the oceans. She looked up at the dark blue sky as the silver stars like the glowing embers of a dying fire winked down at her.

“Dearka”, she murmured. _Are you really gone_ , she thought.

She looked at her mobile phone and saw that there were no new messages or any missed calls. Miriallia kept on making up excuses to why he has yet to return any of her calls or messages, like he was on a long trip away or that he was too busy to reply them. She was trying to deny the fact that he was gone for good. But no matter how she tries to deny it, the reality will not change.

A light late evening breeze brushed through her brown locks as she stares at the orange sea before her. The rustling sound from the box’s lid draws her attention. She opened it and took out the stack of letters. She untied them, opened one of them and instantly recognized his messy writing.

_Miriallia,_

_How are you doing in Orb? It has been quite a while since I have seen you. I heard that you have become quite famous of a freelance photographer. Your name had even reached the PLANTs’ magazine. Your first photo showcase was held in Martius City and I was actually there to see them. I was impressed at how beautiful your photos were._

_Your photos were really great and I was deeply touched by them. I have also bought one of your journals that have your signatures in it. I guess I have somehow become your fan._

_I have taken a few picture of my own but they are not as great as yours. I wonder will I be as great of a photographer as you are one day. I really hope we can have photo collaboration together, one day._

_Take care._

_Dearka_

_Why didn’t you say so in your emails you idiot,_ she thought miserably. Miriallia put the letter back in its envelope and opened another to read.

_Miriallia,_

_Happy Valentine’s Day. Have you received any chocolates from your admires? Well, I have received some from the girls around here. Please don't misunderstand anything here. They only gave me friendship chocolates so I beg you please don’t misunderstand._

_Talking about Valentine, I have a gift for you, although I’m not sure how to give it to you. I’m not sure I even have the courage to give it to you. If I do, I really wished to put it on around your neck myself._

_You might ask what it is. Well it’s a DOG COLLAR! Ok! That joke was really lame and I know it. Anyway, it’s a necklace. My mother gave it to me when I went on my first mission as a part of the Le Crueset team. She told me that it was a lucky charm to keep me save. But the most important part is that she wished that I would give it to the female that I would come to care for deeply. I wonder if you would accept this gift?_

_Dearka_

The brunette remembered about the other pouch in his wooden box. She took the wooden box from his things, opened it and took the other pouch out. Miriallia opened the pouch, tilted it over and an amethyst crystal pendant fell onto her hand. It was a beautiful medium polished amethyst crystal set in a custom fine silver wire wrapped pendant.

She sniffled as she looked at the pendant. Then remembered that he too has beautiful amethyst eyes. Tears trickled down from her face again as she remembered his lopsided smile, his hurt expression and worried expression when he found out that she would remain on Archangel in the first war.

Miriallia continued and took out another letter to read.

_Miriallia_

_This is my tenth letter that I have written so far and I’m sure you would be laughing at my cowardice for not sending any of them to you. I was afraid that you would not read any of my letters and simply just chuck them aside. So much for being one of the ace pilots on the ZAFT. Anyway, how are you doing? I have seen your latest photo showcase and they were great. I’ve even bought the latest edition of your photo journal as well. I’m acting like a fanatic again._

_I was somehow been transferred to Kira’s team and being promoted as his captain. Thought its only temporary but I could see that Kira is not very good with handling the team, so I’m sent there to help him out. Yzak, my former commander, was really pissed off with this but he just has to bear with it since it’s only a temporary transfer._

_Anyway, this might be the last letter I will be writing since I would be going on a joined mission with my former commander, Yzak to investigate the Mendel Colony. I hope that I would be able to share the experience with you when I come back though I’m not allowed to reveal much. Also-_

The brunette stopped when she realized that this was his last letter that he had written before he was gone. She felt like her heard was broken into a million pieces she clutches onto his letters tightly on her chest and sobbed quietly. Once again, she lost the person she cared the most after Tolle.

“Dearka, Dearka!!!” she wailed towards the now dark sky. “Please come back Dearka! Dearka Please!!”

**== Continue in chapter 2 ==**


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here is the next chapter 2, hope you will like it. This is a total rewrite from the one I have posted at FF.net. it contains the same plot, but if you could not wait for the next chapter you can read the completed version in FF.net. I hope you like this story.
> 
> Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Seed, Gundam Seed Destiny or Gundam Seed Astray

**Chapter 2**

His forehead was glistering with sweat and there were dirt and soot on his face while he continued to twitch and screw the pipes above him. His amethyst orbs were focus on his work at hand then his lips twitched into a smile when he found what he was looking for. “Liam, the PCS plug did burned out”, he said. “Should I connect its linkage to the other plugs?”

“Remove the plug for now Dearka”, a man’s voice said from his earpiece. “Just disconnect their connection for now.”

“Roger that”, he replied. He stretched his gloved hand towards the blacken plug, removed it and pushed himself out from under the engine and into the bright sunlight.

The man with blond hair and tanned skin let out a heavy breathe as he wiped off the sweats from his temples and forehead. He smiled when the salty breeze brushes passed his face. He looked at the rocky edge close to the shore when he heard the waves break around the rocks in the shallows, their foam crests becoming chaotic lace over the blue. Dearka watches it swirl, mesmerized, as if the movement of the water choreographs his feelings. He looked up at the flat sea stretched in all directions, the afternoon sun scattering diamonds across its surface. Seagulls wheeled overhead, carried by the cool ocean breeze.

“Dearka”. He snapped his head upwards and saw a woman with blond hair was looking at him. “What are you doing looking at the ocean like an idiot? Come up and get your lunch.”

His stomach began to rumble as the woman mentioned lunch. “Roget that Kisato?” he shouted. After he placed the plug into his tool belt, Dearka turned around and began to climb the side ladders that will lead him to the deck. “What’s on today’s menu?”

Kisato gave him an empty smile and handed him his packed lunch.

“Thank you”. He accepted his lunch.

The blond woman turned around and stomped away while muttering in a low voice, seemingly to be annoyed about something. Dearka looked down at his boxed lunch with a puzzled look, while he walked to the side of the deck where a long black hair coordinator was seated while eating his lunch.

“Liam, did someone stepped on Kisato’s tail?” he asked, as he sat down next to the man.

The black hair coordinator gave Dearka a puzzled look then turned to look at the doorway where Kisato has disappeared. “It seems that Kisato has been spending a bit too much on her ‘antiques’ again”, Liam said, as he took a sip from his water bottle. “She has been using the ReHOME’s funding on them and was found out by the professor”.

The blond man nearly choked from his food. “The professor found out?” Liam gave him a surprised look and nodded. “I doubt the professor would let her off the hook this time”.

Liam Garfield nodded. “Her ‘antiques’ was confiscated until she could paid it back with her own pay”.

“No wonder she was pissed”. The blond man scooped a spoonful of food into his mouth. “Her ‘antiques’ were like her babies or something along the line”.

“I guess that’s a little lesson she has to learn by the hard way”. Dearka snapped his head to side and saw a brunette man with his arms crossed on his chest was leaning on the wall beside them. He gave the blond man an apologetic smile. “Better now then it happening later on”.

“Should you be really saying this about your girlfriend Lowe?” Liam asked, with a hint of disbelief and amusement.

Lowe Gear laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Anyway”, he began. “Did you pulled the burnt plug out from the connection Dearka?” the blond hair coordinator nodded and pulled the blacken plug out from his tool belt. Lowe examined it and let out a heavy breath. “I guess we need to make a trip to the local garage for some spare parts”.

Liam took the plug from Lowe’s hand and sighed. “We should have restock more parts before we left Copernicus”.

A few days ago, the Junk Guild decided to descend into the Earth’s atmosphere for their regular visit on the Earth. The mechanics at Copernicus informed them, after their ship’s regular maintenance, that it would be too dangerous for descend. They were advice to prepare their ship or they might not be able to land at where they have planned.

The Junkies did as much preparation they could afford for but it was still not enough to prepare them for the sudden emergency. The outer left engine was smoking badly while they were descending. Because they have lost control for the ship’s stirring, they ended up landing close to the Europe region at the Celtic Seas. The ReHOME was currently docked at a stranded island, close to the mainland, while they try to do the repair themselves.

“Can’t we just connect the pipe to the other connecters?” Dearka asked suddenly. He drank some water from his bottle and wiped his lips. “If we connect Pipe 34 and 38 to the Interval plug, we might be able to sail for a few day, I think?”

Liam shook his head in disagreement. “That will only further damaged the energy flow within the engine. It might even cause an unrepairable damaged to the engine at the end”. He turned to look at Lowe, who nodded in agreement. “Let’s make a short trip to the garage Dearka”.

“Right now?” the blond hair coordinator asked, fully surprised.

“We need a new PCS plug and some extra parts incase of emergencies. We might as well resupply for the long sail ahead of us.” Liam stood up and is dusting the back of his pants. “I’ll go ahead and check with the Professor for our funding. I’ll meet you by the rear hatch later on Dearka.”

Dearka nodded in a blank stated as he watched the black hair coordinator entered into the ReHOME. _Can we really make it by today?_

“Shouldn’t you be finishing your lunch soon Dearka?” Lowe asked, with a raised eyebrow. “You don’t planned to go to the city in that state right?”

The blond hair coordinator has a puzzled look on his face before he looked at himself. He was surprised at how dirty and soot covered he was just from doing a little mechanic job. He quickly finished with his packed lunch and ran inside the ReHOME, after thanking Lowe for his hard work for the day.

After a quick shower and putting on a clean set of clothes, he quickly makes his way towards the rear hatch. Liam was already waiting for him by the time he got there. “I’m sorry for taking so long Liam”, he panted, when he reached them.

The both of them boarded ReHOME’s small cruiser that was dangling above the water. After making sure that the cruiser was still in a good shape, Liam instructed the Haros to lower them onto the waters.

Just as they were about to leave, Lowe’s face popped up from one of the screen on the control panel. “Is the junk still useable?” he joked.

“Its still in a good shape Lowe”, he chuckled. Liam started the engine and off they go to the city. “We will be back before sun down”.

The first place they drop by was the local mechanics and garage. The parts that they were looking for were quickly secured and they even bought extras just in case of any emergencies. Their errand didn't take long to finish so they decided to drop by the local market place in Europe for some extra supplies. They were heading towards the coast and beach side where Europe’s famous Coastal Market was going on.

The market was one of the famous tourist spot in Europe. Market stalls filled with food and exotic things and ingredients lined the coastal route right next to the beach. Dearka paused for a moment to survey the flamboyant scene, and observe the crowd. Families strolled hand in hand, casually browsing, whilst housewives hustled and bustled, and haggled over the price of the exotic fruits and other imported merchandise, with vendors of various nationalities.

He was amazed to see how the people were able to move around or even purchase things in this size of the crowd. This was how lively this market, this city was. But what amazed him more was how fast his companion managed to maneuver through the stalls for their needed supplies onboard. His mouth was twitching nervously when he saw the bags Liam was carrying as he approached him.

“I guess this should last us for awhile”, Liam let out a tired breath. He placed the bags down and wiped a sweat from his temples.

“Is these much gonna be enough?” Dearka asked, while eyeing the bags. He sat down by the stone railing.

“I prayed it will be enough”, Liam replied. “We still need to sail further to reach our destination though”.

Dearka gave Liam an uncertain look. “With how Kisato is right now, I doubt it will be near enough”.

After a few moment of silence thought, Liam nodded. “You have a point there”, he chuckled. “Can you look after these bags while I go and scout for something inside the market?” Dearka was puzzled but nodded instead. “Thank you Dearka. I’ll be right back”.

He smiled as his watched his black hair companion disappeared into the crowd again. “What else more does he plan to get?”

Deaka let out a tired breath. He looked at the crowd that was right in front of him. For some reason, he does not like crowded places. From what he could remember, he had never been claustrophobic before, but in that almighty swell of humanity he felt the panic rise in my chest. When they moved he had to also and if his feet failed to keep up he risked being trampled underfoot.

He leaned forward and shut his eyes tightly as he take in a deep breath to calm down. When he opened his eyes, the salty sea breeze brushed passed his face. He turned to his side and comes face to face with the glistering ocean before him. For some reason, the salty breeze from the ocean helped him calms down. It was as if they were embracing him tightly in a very familiar way.

 _Ah! But there was once I nearly drown in the artificial lake when I was young,_ he chuckled as he thought about his past. “I wonder how everyone…”

He winched when he felt a slight pain coming from his head. “Eh! Who was it that I used to play with again?” He began to rub the side on his temples. “Where was this artificial lake again?”

_THUMP! THUMP!_

Dearka shook his head hard, trying to shake the pain away. “Of all the time, you just had to come now,” he scowled with one hand holding onto his throbbing head.

**_THUMP! THUMP!_ **

The pain hits again, harder this time. Dearka was forced to lean forward as his breathing become more chaotic. He tried to take in a slow and deep breath, a trick thought by Lowe, when he felt the panic rise.

 _“Make sure to focus on your breathing and nothing else”._ Lowe once said and he smiled.

He slowly sat himself up as he took in another slow and deep breath. He tried his best to empty him thought but the imaged of a brunette woman kept on appearing in his thought in an unknown place. _Who are you? Where is this place?_ He thought.

**_THUMP! THUMP!_ **

“Argh!” he whimpered, once again, leaning forward as he held onto his throbbing head. The woman was offering him something to eat. They were happy together but he could see sadness in her eyes. _Why are you sad?_ He thought. “Who are you? And what do you want?” he murmured.

“…ark…Dea…ka… Dearka!” he looked up when he heard the familiar voice. “Are you having a headache again?” the voice said worriedly. All he could see a blurry vision of a person’s outline who was kneeling before him.

That person had long black hair and he recognized the worried voice. “Liam?” he croaked.

 **_THUMP!_ ** _THUMP!_

He winched once more from the pain, this time it was slowly subsiding. The blond coordinator closed his eyes and breathes in deeply. He was able to breath in and breath out successfully without feeling any more pain from his headache.

“Are you feeling better Dearka?” Liam asked, worriedly.

He opened his eyes and nodded. “The pain have subsided”, he said. “Sorry for worrying you Liam”.

The black hair coordinator shook his head and took a seat beside him. “You haven’t been taking your medication, have you?”

It was more like a statement then a question. Dearka flinched. He turned to look at his companion and laughed nervously.

Liam sighed solemnly, “I know you are trying to regain your lost memories Dearka. But you are going to destroy your health if you kept on skipping on taking your medication”.

He looked away and began clenching his fist tightly. He knows it very well what the consequences will. He would most probably be driven to insanity from his migraine and panic attacks. But he could not help it because he felt like a dead weight to them. Since he could not remember who or what he was, he could do nothing other then relied on them. The blond coordinator also wanted to repay them for saving his life, but without knowing who he was, there are no way he could pay them back.

Both his hand were clenched tightly into fist as he looked down onto the stone floor. No matter what his decision was, he must not worry the people that had taken him in. “I’m sorry!” he frowned. “ But I-”

“So?” Liam cut him off calmly. “Did you remember anything?”

He saw a hopeful smile on Liam’s face when he turned to look at him. He gave a relief laughed and shook his head.

“I see. I guess there’s no rushing thing. Your memories will comes back when the time comes”, Liam replied.

“I guess time and patient are my main medicine now”, he sighed; feeling like a heavy weight was taken off his shoulder. He looked up into the clear blue sky with a relief expression. “Can I ask you something Liam?” Dearka asked suddenly, when he saw two seagulls flown over his head. He turned to look at the black hair coordinator with a serious look. “Why did you, a junkie, save a ZAFT soldier like myself?”

A confused look appeared on Liam’s face and was quickly replaced by an ‘Oh’ look. “I guess I didn’t tell you much about it”, he replied. “It’s our Junk Guild’s code, ‘to help those that are in needs’. No matter if that person is a Natural or a Coordinator, our code will not change”, he said confidently. “Besides you are a Coordinator like myself. How could I not help one of my kind?”

Dearka nodded his head, even though he was still confused but he still nods his head.

Liam laughed. “You see, after the peace was established between the Earth and the PLANTs, there was much less for the Junk Guild to do”, Liam started casually, as he turned to look at the crowd. “Most Junk Guild teams spend their days either going through battlefields salvaging usable equipment or working under contract. We were no different from the rest.

“But as you can see how Kisato could just spent her earning in one go, we were also in though times in our salvaging jobs”, Liam chuckled. “Even though we were still in contact with our old clients, with the peace finally solidifying, their demand decreased greatly. Our finance were reaching rock bottom until we come across a destroyed Mendel Colony”.

“ _To us junkies,_ _a destroyed colony, especially the one where a battle has just finished, is a gold mine to them”,_ Dearka stopped Liam with his sudden imitation of Lowe. “I’m guessing Lowe said that out loud”, he grinned.

Liam chuckled and nodded. “That was a good imitation Dearka”.

“Thank you”, he laughed.

“Like always we split up in groups for our scavenging job,” Liam began again. “I was in charge of the outer area of the colony and come across your destroyed mobile suits. Any sane person would have known that the pilot would not survive that wreckage. I was about to leave it alone until my Kimera pick up some minor heat signal within your cockpit.

“Even though the changes were slim, I decided to bring the remain of the mobile suits back to ReHOME’s hanger. We had to crack opened the cockpit’s door to pull you out. And much to our surprised, you were still breathing but were really in a bad shape. It took a lot of work to patch you up but we still managed to save your life.

“You were in a coma for at least four day before you woke up. But who would have thought that you would lost your memories after your near death experience,” Liam finished with a worried look on his face.

“I remember I was quite disorientated when I woke up at the ship’s infirmary”, Dearka admitted truthfully. “And it took me roughly three months before I could get out of bed”

“The Professor was at her wits end. She was ready to drag you out if she had found you had continue to stay in bed”, Liam laughed.

Dearka chuckled nervously. “I don’t even want to think about it”, he said. “But then again, if it wasn’t for you and the Junk Guild, I would not be here today. For that, I’m really grateful”. He bowed his head to Liam.

“Stop it Dearka and raise your head”. Liam was frantically pushed the blond man up. When he saw the worried look on Dearka’s face, he gave him a concerned smile. “And there is something else bothering you?”

The blond coordinator was about to denied it but Liam raised his hand to stop him from saying anything. “I won’t ask further if you do not wish to share it Dearka. Just remember that I’m all ears if you ever wished to share them alright?”

Dearka looked surprised. Then he left out a laughed and nodded.

“Alright then!” Liam stood up and dusted the back on his pants. “The sun is about to set soon, so let’s make our way back now, shall we?”

“Sun set?” Dearka turned around and was shocked when he saw the fiery red orb of light slowly sank beneath the horizon of the ocean. He laughed again and helped carry the bags before his feet. “We sure took our time with our shopping. Anyway, where is our next destination?”

“I’m guessing the Orb Union”. Liam took his share of bags and the both of them make their way towards the dock. “The Professor has a good friend that could help us in the ship’s repair”.

 _Orb Union. Will I be able to meet her, the girl that has been appearing in my dream all this while?_ Dearka thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Containment field formation gain, okay”, Dearka said, as he follow up with ReHOME’s docking. “Radiation level within Limit. Hold external impact damper at 20 percent”.

“Setting up station five’s power bus line”, Liam reported from his side. “Linking off main power system, system all green. Engine has entered cooling mode Professor”.

“Well done Liam, Dearka”, the Professor said. She got off her chair and began to stretch her back. “Everyone good job. Morgenroete’s mechanics will handle the rest from here”.

“Morgenroete”, Dearka murmured while looking at the main screen where the mechanics were running around, doing their job. “This is the Orb Union”.

“Did you say something Dearka?” Liam asked from the seat next to him.

Dearka shook his head and gave him a smile, hopping to bring the discussion to a close. Liam nodded, understanding his smile’s meaning, and went back to checking the ReHOME’s status.

The Orb Union, a neutral nation that accepts both Coordinators and Naturals alike and could live in this nation as long as they follow the country’s rules and regulations. This nation Representative, Cagalli Yula Attha and the Senates, are always trying their best to keep the citizen safe from any dispute. Their ideal - ‘we do not interfere with other country’s political issue nor do we let other country interfere with our ways’ - is what kept them neutral until today. With such ideal, they got to have the power to protect it and that’s where the Morgenroete comes in. The Moegenroete’s mechanics work their wonders in creating better defensive technology to protect their nation.

After two and a half weeks of sailing through the South Atlantic Ocean and the Indian Ocean, They have finally reached their destination. The ReHOME has finally finished their docking procedures.

“Alright everyone’, Lowe started. “Get into your position. We will need to unload soon”.

“What are we going to do about the load Lowe?” Dearka asked, while turning from his seat.

Lowe smiled widely. “We will handle those in a minute but first-” he point at the ship’s main monitor, where a woman with brown hair wearing an orange jersey, a young brunette man in a white uniform and a young navy blue hair man were standing at the entrance of the ship, “-We have to greet our host first”.

Dearka turned to look at the main screen. _They seem familiar somehow, especially the blue hair guy,_ he thought. Even though the corner of his mind keep on nagging him that he knows about them but he could not remembers them at all. _I wonder if I have any connection with them._

“The Professor and I will take care in greeting our host”. Lowe’s voice broke through his chain of thought. “I’ll leave the rest to you Liam”.

“I’ll get it arrange out”, Liam assured them, sending his two friend out the control room. “Shall we heads towards the hanger and we begin our work?”

Dearka nodded and the two of them begin down the corridor towards the living area of the ship.

Since the Professor has confiscated her ‘antiques’, Kisato had been placed on ‘any-labor-duty’. Its basically chores and extra loads of work that she has to do in order to ear back her rights to claim her ‘antiques’. She has been doing whatever work she could find for the last two weeks, though she was grumbling and muttering from time to time.

But two days before they arrived at the Orb Union, she has suddenly locked herself in her room. She did not met with any of the ship’s members, except when she needs food and drinks. Dearka was worried about her sudden change in demeanor but the Professor has said to leave her alone.

 _“She will show herself when she’s ready. So don’t fuss around so much”,_ the professor had said.

Both Liam and Lowe assured him and back to his daily duties around the ship. But from time to time he would goes and check on her to see if she was still alive. Yet at the end, he would always comes out empty handed.

“Don’t worry about Kisato too much Dearka” Liam said, as he walked beside the blond coordinator. He looked at Liam with a worried and confused look. “She will come out when her duties calls her. So let’s just worried about our work alright?”

Even though he was still worried, he decided to trust Liam’s words.

And just as Liam predicted, the blond Natural was already in the hanger, fulfilling her duties. “We need to store Box 313 and Box 217 at the back hanger”, Kisato ordered. Little robots controlling the working machine followed the orders that she gave them. “We need to bring ORB 898 and ORB 221 down. Hurry up everyone; we don’t have the whole day for this”.

“See what I mean Dearka”, Liam smiled, as both of them walked into the hanger.

Dearka nodded as both him and Liam approached the blond hair Natural. “Is great to see you getting back on your fee Kisato”, Liam said.

“Of course!” Kisato said, while checking on her tablet. She kept on giving orders without giving them a glance. “I have been the one dealing with the goods coming and going on this ship. Other then me, who else would do it? Are you guys gonna help or not?”

Liam shrugged his shoulder and picked up the extra tablet. “Where are you at now Kisato?”

“Rearranging the container”, Kisato replied after looking at her tablet. “Can you look through Morgenroete’s order list before asking these kids-” she point at the Haros that’s attached to the little robots “- to move them to a corner?”

“Leave it to me”, Liam agreed and began to give orders to the extra Haros.

“Dearka, don’t just stand there like an idiot”, Kisato shouted when she turned to look at the blond hair coordinator. “Grab the extra tablet and double check the container that the Haros gather together”.

“Yes sir”, he replied.

After taken his tablet, he began to crosscheck the container’s number with his data. The flow of their work began to smoother and faster with everyone working together as one unit. Everything was going great when Kisato realized something was admiss.

“Didn’t Lowe say that he needed the mechanics to upgrade his Red Frame?” Kisato asked. Dearka and Liam exchanged a few glanced and nodded. “Then who is supposed to bring the Red Frame out of the ship?”

“The Red Frame’s Operating system was design for a Natural pilot”, Liam started. He looked at the Red Frame then looked at both Kisato and point at himself and Dearka. “Both Dearka and I could not operate it because we are coordinators”.

“You guys with your enhanced genes should be able to pilot it right?” Kisato asked. “Not to be rude but Coordinator are the enhanced version of a Natural isn’t it? Then piloting the Red Frame with the Natiral operation system should be an easy task for you guys”.

“That’s where you are wrong Kisato”, Dearka said suddenly, while still cross checking the container’s numbers. “The Natural’s operating system and the Coordinator operating system are are totally different from each other. Even a coordinator with enhanced genes, they are still unable to operated something that are design for a Natural”.

Dearka felt weird when the sudden silent fell upon them. He looked up from his tablet and saw both of them were looking at him, really surprised. “Did I say something strange?” he asked, thinking whether he got it wrong. “I’m sure that’s how we were thought in the past.” _Or did the mechanic on the ship told me about it?_ He thought.

“You were right about it Dearka”. Liam voice snapped him out from his thought. “But how did you know about it? I’m sure there was no references or books about operating system on this ship”.

This time, he was the one that looked surprised. _No references on this ship? Then how did that information come by?_ He thought with a puzzled look. The he recalled what he said and thought just a moment ago. _To begin with, I said we were ‘thought about it’ or ‘the mechanic on the ship’. Who was the one that thought it to be and where. Plus what ship was I in?_ While he was searching for an answer within himself, he felt his usual headache again and messaged the bridge of his nose.

“Are you having your headache again Dearka?” Liam asked worriedly.

His chain of thought was broken by Liam’s question. He snapped his head up and saw the worried look on the black hair coordinator’s face. “It’s nothing serious really. The headache has subsided already”. Dearka wasn’t lying. The headache disappeared as fast as it comes.

But somehow his instinct was telling him to make a run for it when he saw the worried look was still on Liam’s face. “We need to move the Red Frame right?” He took a few steps back before Liam to say anything. “I’ll go and inform Lowe about the needs to move his Red Frame”.

He turned and quickly ran out of the hanger. He could Liam calling his name when he ran into the corridor. “I’m sorry for my behavior Liam,” he said when he stopped catch his breath. “But I have had enough of those pills”.

After he was sure that no one is coming after him, he continues his way towards where Lowe and the Professor was greeting their host. He stopped when he heard voices up ahead.

“Well, I was thinking of having the mechanics to do a little checkup on the Red Frame. Is it alright?” Dearka heard Lowe’s voice. He was sure they were close by. “Of course, I was hoping that there’s no charging in this maintenance as well”.

“Won’t that make it a free maintenance? My side will receive a huge income damage here Lowe”, a woman said.

He was sure this was not the Professor’s voice. That could only mean it was the Chief Designer. What was her name again and _why does her voice sound so familiar,_ he thought.

“Of course, that answer only applied to an outsides”, the chief designer laughed. “I’ll see if any of my mechanics are free to give the Red Frame a full maintenance.”

“Really? Thanks a lot Erica”, Lowe said.

 _So her name was Erica. But that has nothing much to do to with who I am now anyway. Better get back to work,_ he thought with a sighed. “Lowe”, he called at he stepped out from the corner. “We need you to move the Red Frame. It’s blocking some of that at the back of the hanger”.

The moment he finished his question, he felt three pairs of eyes were staring at him. _Isn’t it rude to stare at people like that, like I have grown a pair of horn or something?_

“De-De-Dea-” Erika stuttering as she pointed at him.

He was about to say something when, the brunette young man and the navy blue hair young man that was standing behind Erika shouted.

“DEARKA?!” they exclaimed.

**== Continue in chapter 3 ==**


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here is the newer version of chapter 3. Hope you will like it.
> 
> Summary: Dearka has gone missing on one of his mission. Miriallia has found out about these 3 months later, when Kira and Lacus come to Orb. How will Miriallia handle this news? Who is this blond hair man that looks exactly like him and also has the same surname as Dearka does? And why is Miriallia’s name on the top five, must killed list?
> 
> Main Paring: Dearka X Miriallia.
> 
> Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Seed or Seed Destiny

**Chapter 3**

She felt like someone thrown her into a dark abyss. She was told that Dearka Elsman was missing, or even killed, in his last mission. It drove her to the point of running away. Unconsciously, she had driven herself to her usual Cliffside where she could get her thought sorted out. But no matter how hard she tried, it was still hard for her to accept that he might be gone forever.

Miriallia has been sitting at her same spot even when the sun has disappeared completely from the horizon. She heard the sound of footsteps approaching behind her and knows whom those footsteps belong to. She did not turn to look even though the footsteps stopped right behind her.

“Miria”, Kira called softly. She felt his hand on her shoulder and squeeze her lightly. “It’s getting late. Lets go back.”

“Back?” she asked with a desperate and trembling voice. She turned slowly and glazed baby blue orbs met with worried violet ones. “Back to where Kira? Where should I go back to?”

The brunette coordinator grimaced. “Miria, I-”

“Tell me Kira!” Miriallia held onto his arms as tears drenched the floor between them. “Tell me, where should I go back to?”

Kira quickly pulled the brunette female close and hugged her tightly. “I’m sorry Miriallia, I’m so sorry”, he said and patted the back of her head. “Let it all out Miriallia. Just let them all out”.

She was surprised by his sudden. The world turned into a blur, and so did all the sounds, the taste, and the smell. She was trying to hold back the strange feelings rumbling inside me but she couldn’t. Her trembling hands slowly raised and grabbed onto the back on his coat as she buried her face in his shoulder and just like that, the floodgates opened. So many tears burst forth like water from a dam, spilling down from face. Her chin trembled as if she was a small child. Miriallia breathed heavier than she ever had before. She was gasping for air that simply wasn’t there. Her throat burned forming a silent scream. Is this what crying felt like? She does not know. All she knows is that _he_ had taken a part of her with him and it was killing her from the inside.

What happen after was a total blur to her. All Miriallia remembers she felt drained and everything just blacked out. When she opened her eyes, she was looking at a familiar white ceiling. When she looked around, she realized that she was in her room, in her condo, lying on her bed. She reached out to her forehead when she felt something cold was it and realized that a cold compressed sheet was stuck on her forehead.

“You are finally up”.

Miriallia turned towards her door and the woman with medium length brown hair and dark brown eyes came walking in. “Carla”, she croaked.

She tried to sit up but she could not muster enough strength to do so.

“Easy there sis”, Carla said, as she gave her older sister into a sitting position. “How are you feeling? Are you hungry?”

“Not really”, the short hair woman said in a hoarse voice. The brunette smiled as she rubbed her throat. “A glass of water would be great though”.

“Right after we check your temperature”. Carla brought out a thermometer from the bedside table’s drawer. After setting the thermometer, the younger Haw left the room. By the time she returned with a glass of water, the thermometer beeped, signaling that it’s done. Carla smiled when she saw the numbers. “You are still slightly feverish but it was way better compare to two days ago”.

Miriallia blinked a few times. “Tw-two days?” she asked, as she held the glass.

Carla nodded. “Since Kira brought you back that night, you have been in deep sleep for two days with a fever”, she said. Miriallia brought the glass to her lips and drank the water slowly. “Thank god he called my private number. If he had called home, mom and dad would flip for sure”.

“And you were here two whole days looking after me?” she asked. “What about your work?”

The younger Haw sister shook her head. “Kira was the one who looked after you initially. I took over yesterday when he called, saying that he had something he has to attend to for the next few days. Anyway,” she let out a heavy breath and continued, “Do you feel like you could eat something? I could make some ride porridge for you and its almost dinner time.”

The older brunette smiled weakly and nodded. “Thank you Carla”.

Carla smiled in return. She stood up and walked towards the door but stop just after she opened the door. “You know sis,” she started carefully, without turning to look at her. “I may not be able to do much for you at the moment. But if you need someone to speak to, I’ll be here all right? Don’t bottle everything thing up”.

Miriallia was shocked when she hear what her sister said. Then, from the corner from her eyes, she notices the brown cardboard box. She turned her head to her left and a certain brown cardboard box was sitting on top of her desk. By the time she turned back, Carla has already closed the door behind her.

 _How much does she know?_ She stressed as she turned to look at the cardboard box. _How much did Kira told her?_

The brunette pulled the quilt away from her feet as stood up and approached her desk. She reached forwards with her trembling hand but stop right on top of the box. Miriallia let out a heavy breath, clenched her hand into a fist and let it drop to her side.

 _“His parent has claimed what they needed to claim”. “These were the remaining and … I know that he would wish for you to keep them”._ Miriallia grimaced when she remembered what Yzak said the day when they gave her his things. _“I think it would be better if you were the one to keep them as his memento”._

“His memento”, she trailed off.

A single tear fell on top of the cardboard box. She was surprised when she saw it and wondered why were there more tears when she had already cried so much. She has never cried this much even when Tolle was taken away from her a few years back. So why now? Why for him?

“Sister?” Miriallia snapped her head to the voice. She saw Carla was standing by the opened door as she held onto a tray with a clay pot and an empty bowl on top.

Carla quickly placed the tray onto of the desk, right next to the cardboard box and held onto her sister’s shoulder. “You should not be walking around when you fever has just gone down. You need mo-”

She was cut off when Miriallia hugged her suddenly.

“He’s gone Carla. He’s gone”, Miriallia cried. “Why do the people I love would always leave me behind?”

“Sshh! Its alright, its alright”. Carla patted her sister’s back as she comforted her in a soft voice. “Everything is going to be alright Miriallia”.

She broke down once again, this time in front of her younger sister, the younger sister that she has cared for when they were kids and has always been dependent on her. But this time, it was the other way around, it was her who need someone to depend on, someone who can assured her that everything is going to be alright, that everything will be fine from now on.

Miriallia does not know how long she cried but her eyes felt really swollen by the time she calmed down. The memories she has after was a total blur. She remembered being coaxed back to her bed, being fed something warm before she was tugged into bed and drifting into the darkness.

_The first Bloody Valentine War has taken many things and much more people with it. Tolle Koenig, who was her first love, was one of the victims that were taken away from her. The feeling of loosing someone dear has literally broke her. She has vowed to never love again. But yet, his appearance rocked her resolved greatly._

_She lost her boyfriend and he was a war prisoner, with a bad mouth, taken in by ArchAngel. Their first meeting was not, what a normal person would say, love at first sight. It was more of a blood bath if blood was really spilled at that time. She has wanted to kill him. She would have succeeded if Sai Argyle did not stop her and pulled her back at that moment._

_“Tolle … Tolle is gone”, she cried furiously as she struggled to get loose. “So why is this guy still here, alive?”_

_Flay Allster, who was in the room, grabbed hold on a pistol and aimed it at him, with the intention of killing him. “All coordinator should just die”, she cried and pulled the trigger._

_Miriallia jumped at Flay, pushed the pistol head away from him and pushed her to the floor. She was in tears when Flay asked her why. She also questioned herself with the same question. Since Tolle was killed by their kind, she should hate them but yet, she saved one of them._

_“I don’t want to see anyone die anymore”, was all she could say._

_After that incident he was sent to the prisoner quarters with a bandaged head. She was still afraid of him but she would check up on him from time to time. After their short interaction, Miriallia was able to know that he was not the one that killed Tolle and that it was all a misunderstanding. Since then, she began to bring his food to him until the day when he was released._

_For some reason, she was reluctant to let him go but since the war is still going on, she has to follow orders and released him. “You are free to go”, she said and threw him his pilot suit._

_“What? No court martial or anything?” he asked. Miriallia shook her head and left the room. “Oi! What going on? What going to happen to this ship?”_

_“The Archangel is going to war with the Earth Alliance”, she said without looking back at him. “If you don’t wish to get tangled in this, then you better leave”._

_“War with the Earth Alliance? I thought this ship belong to them. This ship is a mess”, he stopped when she turned and glared at him. “I guess I better leave then. Wait, what happen to my Buster?”_

_“The Morgenroete has taken custody of it. It belong to us originally”, she said and continues to walk away. But she was stop when he grabs onto her arm. “What the?” she asked angrily. “What is it that you want?”_

_Vacant baby blue eyes met with worried amethyst ones. “What about you? Are you going to war as well?”_

_“Of course I am”, she said and shook her arm free. “I am a part of Archangel’s CIC”._

_After she finished, she left him there and went back to her post. She thought that it would be the last time that they were going to see each other. It hurt at first but she was fine after. She loves Tolle and no other._

_But fate doesn’t seem to cooperate with her when the Buster saved the Archangel from being destroyed. She has wondered who has taken Buster out from Morgenroete’s hanger until he spoke to them. He was the one piloting Buster. She didn’t know why but she was happy that he was the one that saved them. That means that he has joined them, joined her along with the Kusanagi and Eternal._

_She walked out from her room to refill her water bottle. When she got close to the mess hall, she could hear noises coming from the mess hall. Miriallia looked in and saw him behind the kitchen counter, seems to be making something while Murdock and Mwu was waiting behind him._

_“What are you messing in the kitchen for Dearka?” Murdock asked._

_She approached them to see what was going on. Mwu greeted her with a nod and she returned it with a weak smile. She saw some buns, cucumber and sausage was places at the counter behind him while he was focusing on the stove._

_“Just thinking of cooking up something I love to eat when I was still in the PLANTs”, he said, while cooking some kind of sauce. “Its just a simple peasant street food. I made more than enough for everyone so you guys can help yourself with it”._

_“Really”, Mwu said delightedly. “This is really a chance that I could not missed._

_He did not turn around but instead gave them a thumb up instead. Just as he was about to finish, the alarm went off, signaling the entire crewmember to be in their position. “They have to launched an attacked just when I was about to finish up”, he complained as he took off his apron and ran out of the kitchen._

_Miriallia who was still standing there, walked towards the stove and looked into the saucepan. He was cooking some kind of meat chili sauce. “Chili sauce and sausages?” she asked. “Is he planning to make chili dogs?”_

_“Miriallia, what are you still doing in the kitchen”. She snapped her head around towards Sai’s voice. He was waiting for her by the doorway, looking really worried. “We need to be at the control room now”._

I guess I’ll just have to find out about it later, _she thought. The brunette nodded, followed him out of the kitchen and back to her post on the war ship._

_When the war has finally ended, and the world was in peace once again, he was called back to the PLANTs. Right to the end she did not have a chance to find out what Dearka Elsman was cooking in the mess hall that day._

She turned off the tap when her glass was filled with water. She took it out from the sink and brought it with her as she left the kitchen. She took a seat on her couch in the living room, brought the glass’s rim to her lips and drank the content. After a few gulped, she let out a relief breath and placed the glass on the coffee table before her.

She leaned back onto the couch and turned to look at the balcony where sunlight was filtered by the thin curtains. It was midmorning when she has woken up. Miriallia had hope for a dreamless sleep last night yet she was plague with the little memory she has with him while they were still on ArchAngel. Those memories used to put a smiled on her face, even made her laugh, but yet, now it just hurt so much just thinking about them.

It was a brilliant morning indeed. She can see the sliding door’s shadow thanks to her curtains. Even with the curtains, the sun still managed to streams in like a flamboyant guest, not waiting for an invitation. Even with this warm and brilliant light, her room still felt cold, really cold and quiet.

She pulled her legs closed to her chest and hugged them tightly. How could this room that she had once thought to be warm and welcoming, becomes this cold and unpleasant. She let out another heavy breath and buried her face in between her knees and chest.

After a few heartbeats, she looked up and let out a laughed. “I guess my tear gland has finally dried up”.

She turned her head to where the kitchen was and her eyes were wide opened. There he was, wondering around her kitchen in a white apron on him. He seems to be cooking something when Dearka looked up and smiled at her before his image disappeared.

A single tear slid down from her cheek and she bit her lower lips, stopping a sob from coming out from her lips. “Why am I seeing you here, even in my own house Dearka?” Miriallia said with a sad smile on her face.

For once, she felt she needs to get out, out from this dark and cold room, out from her dark and clouded thoughts. She has to get out and get away, away from her apartment. She stood up from her seat and walked into her room to change out from her pajamas.

Miriallia grabbed a jacket from the coat hanger and closes the door behind her with her keys in her hand. She has to get away from thinking about Dearka Elsman.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He stretches his arms and back as he feels the cool breeze crossing his face. He has been stuck on the ReHOME for the past two and a half weeks of sailing through the South Atlantic Ocean and the Indian Ocean.

He breathes in the air as if nothing had ever been so sweet. Those past weeks in the ReHOME had felt like a months and he had breathed in the stale air as reluctantly as he did his chores. The fragrance of summer grasses and meadow flowers had never been apparent to him before, but now they jumped out at him like a candy commercial. Nothing could make him go back in there after what happen back at the Morgenroete hanger.

 _Not after what I have been through just now,_ he thought as he walked deeper into the park.

_He was hugged and cried on by the navy blue hair Orb admiral and a brown hair ZAFT commander, which he has only met today. It does not stop him from feeling all awkward and weird but he did not pushed the admiral away cause he thought it was some kind of Orb’s welcoming greetings. But when it's the commander’s turn to hug him, he quickly put both his hand up in a defense mode._

_“Thank you for this warm welcome but I would like to keep my distance”, he said and gave them an awkward smile. “This is, after all, our first time meeting each other”._

_Both the brunette commander and the navy blue hair admiral looked shocked when he finished._

_He was puzzled with their sudden change of expression. But all doesn’t matter when a silver hair stranger came running towards them and suddenly attacked him. The silver hair stranger grabbed him by his collar and backed him up to the wall. Everything happened way too quickly for Dearka to even response to the attack._

_“WHA?” He gasped from his attacker’s hold. He grabbed onto his attackers arms and tried to break free from his grip but failed to do so. Yet it did not stop him from trying again. “Let go of me you bastard”._

_The commander and admiral quickly ran forwards and grab hold of his attacker. It took three people, including Lowe, to pull his attacker away from him._

_“You alright Dearka?” Lowe asked in a worried tone._

_Dearka nodded and coughed as he message his sore neck. He looked at his attacked, which seems to be a ZAFT commander, and is currently struggling under the navy blue hair admiral’s hold._

_“Calm down Yzak”, the admiral said, while holding onto the rampaging commander. “Just stop struggling already”._

_“What is wrong with him?” Dearka asked as he glared at him. “Suddenly launching an attack without any reason. Do being a commander means you can do anything you want?”_

_The silver hair ZAFT commander’s face quickly turned red with anger and struggled harder from the admiral’s hold. “Let go of me Zala”, he growled angrily. “I have to tear this bastard up for good”._

_“Just calm down for a moment will you Yzak”, the admiral shouted as the commander named Yzak struggled harder_

_“I will calm down Zala”, the silver hair commander hissed. “Right after I tear Elsman into pie-”_

_The silver hair commander stopped and slumped down onto the admiral’s hold. Both Dearka and the admiral were confused at first until they saw the brown hair commander’s smile and his hand in a chopping motion._

_“Captain Waltfeld’s advice”, the commander said with a smile. He gave the admiral a helping hand and placed the silver hair commander’s arm onto his shoulder. “The best way to calm a outraged person is to knocked them out”._

He reached into the vending machine and took out his can of drink. Dearka shuddered when he thought how the silver hair man was knocked out with just one strike from the brown hair man. _I better watched my back the next time I see that commander around,_ he thought with a wary smile.

After the bout they have had in the Morgenroete hanger, Lowe suggested to Liam to bring him out for a while. Just so that Lowe and the Professor deal with the rest. Liam agrees and quickly dragged Dearka out from the hanger before Yzak woke up from his sleep.

_“Are you sure you just want to visit the Central Park?” the black hair coordinator asked when dropping him by the entrance. “There are other places where you can relax better and closer to Morgenroete you know”._

_The blond hair coordinator laughed. “For the umpteenth time Liam, I’m fine with the park. It's a good change of pace for me to be close to nature for once and-” he stopped Liam, who seems to want to cut in in the middle, with his hand, “- I could see the Moegenroete from here. And, if by a slim chance, that I got lost, I could still ask for direction back to where the ReHOME is”._

_Liam was still reluctant but agreed nonetheless. He gave Dearka and very hesitant look before he nodded his head and got back into his car. He was about to say something but Dearka cut him off before he could start._

_“Not to stay out too late and I got it. You really are a mother hen aren’t you Liam”, Dearka laughed._

After disposing his empty can, the blond hair coordinator began to stroll around the park. Dearka did not know why but he really just wanted to visit the Central Park. The edge of his lips twitched upwards into a small smile as he looks at Mother Nature around him.

“I can really see the difference between a natural park and an artificial one”, he said with a smile. He took a seat on an empty bench and relaxes himself while enjoying the cool breeze.

His smile quickly turned into a frown the though of his future crossed his mind. _I wonder what will my future be like since I don't remember anything from my past,_ he thought, as he looked at the greenery that’s surrounding him. _Its not like I don’t like staying with the Junkies but I would really like to at least remember what I was like in the past, especially as a kid I guess._

Just as he finished the thought, his usual pounding headache came to greet him again. _ARGH!_ Again _?!_ He rubbed the side of his temples to ease the pain. Then suddenly, he began to see some flashes of images before him

_They were chatting happily in their dormitory room, a young man with orange hair, another with green hair, a sliver hair young man and a navy blue hair young man was sitting around him when someone suddenly asked about their future plan._

_“Isn’t it obvious?” he said confidently. “We are going to … and protect the PLANTs from those Natural bastards”._

_“You seem confidents in being a top red Dearka”, the silver hair young man said, giving him a sheepish grin. “Do you think … be one?”_

_“Of course I have! … And I’m sure every one of us here is going to … when we graduate”._

_“Well then, shall we … make a promised that all five of us … our firing target for a month”._

_The group agrees with the terms and some of them were afraid on loosing._

“What are those images that I just saw?” he exclaimed. “Ar-are those m-my past memories?”

THUMP! THUMP!

He grimaced when he felt the pounding got worst. Dearka began to take deep and slow breath to eased him headache. He felt the effect immediately when the pain began to die down.

“I guess I’ll just leave it as it is for now and think about it when I get back to the ReHOME”, he said while rubbing the side of his temples again.

 _There’s no point if I were to faint out here, under this greenery, though its not a bad idea, but I’ll past_., Dearka snorted at his thought.

He stood up and stretches his body once more.

“Better get the best result out of this walk rather then thinking about useless things”, he smiles. He began to explore and absorb the natural scenery that was around the park.

But for some reason, this park made him fell nostalgic. _It’s as if I have been here before,_ he thought _._

The things around this park seem familiar. It’s not just this park; the buildings around the areas, the streets and even the atmospheres in the city seem all too familiar to him. Even this country seems familiar as well.

Dearka know that he has been to this country in the past but he could not recall any of them. _How I wish I could remember them_. He sighed as he pushed all of his thoughts behind him.

A smile appeared once more when he realized he had reached an open area where families were having picnics and children playing around. There were also some couples strolling around and having their dates there. He was really happy being surrounded by this peaceful atmosphere and feeling hallow at the same time.

His smile quickly turned into a frown. It was like something was missing, something very dear to him, but he could not recall it.

Dearka let out a defeated sighed and looked at these people before him. _At least they are having a peaceful life,_ he thought and smile once more.

“Someone stop that ball?”

He looked up and saw a basketball was heading his way. Well, not exactly his way, it was aiming at the pond that was next to him.

He made a jump into the air, caught the ball and landed swiftly on the ground without hurting himself. Dearka stood up and began to spin it on his finger.

“Great jump you did there man”, the owner of the ball said as he came running. Dearka stop the spinning ball and pass it back to him. “Thanks! The jump you just did was a high one. Have you played basketball before?”

Those words seem familiar. The next thing he knows, he was seeing some images.

_“Come on Dearka, let play some basketball”, a young boy with orange hair said._

_“I’m going to beat you this time Elsman, I swear”, another young boy with silver hair shouted._

_“Try if you can Yzak. Besides, you have to first beat Athrun before you can challenge me”, he smirked. “By the way, where is our honor student?”_

_“He’s with a Professor right now”, a boy with green hair said. He turned to look at his left where the young man was. “He said he will be joining us once he finish with his duty”._

_“Duty again? That guy is really a workaholic. He’s going to wore himself out one day”, Dearka said as he passes the ball to the silver hair boy. “Let’s just start the game first”._

“Excuse me?”

The sudden voice of concern brought him back to the present. Dearka look around before looking at the owner of the voice.

“Are you all right? You seem to be spacing a moment there. Are you feeling all right?” the young man asked worriedly.

“Yah! Yah I’m fine!” he said.

“Mister, you want to play shoot some hoop with us?” the ball owned asked. “We are short of a player right now”.

The blond hair coordinator smiled and shook his head. “I’ll pass”, he replied. “Have a good game man”.

He continued his walk around the park after he said his goodbye to the ball owner.

 _What were those images that I just saw?_ He thought. Lately he has been experiencing some weird nightmare about piloting some mobile suits and fighting on a battlefield. He would always be covered in cold sweats whenever he would startle up from those nightmares. Dearka tried to ask for some advises but Liam and the others and they would always say that those were his past memories.

 _But I could not recall any familiarities in them? Are those really my past memories?_ He thought feeling frustrated.

Besides those nightmares, he also dreamed of a brunette female dressed in the pink Earth Alliance uniform. She never smiles at him or talks much in his dream but he could felt that she was sad all the time. There were also times when she would talk but he could never hear her voice. The last time he had a dream about her was when he was cooking something in a kitchen and caught a glimpse of her from the corner of his eye.

 _Come to think of it,_ Dearka thought as he caught a whip of a familiar scent _, was I cooking chilidogs by chance?_

He came to a stop when he spotted a food carts that was selling some chilidogs. “The smell is fairly similar but I think the one I made has a kind of punch in them”, he smiled victoriously. “I’m not really sure whether that’s true of not”.

While he was rejoicing over the fact that he might remember something from his past, his stomach began to growl for food. The blond man began to glance around him to see if others have heard the noise. He let of a relief breath when everyone was mining his or her own business.

He walks up to the food cart and order one chilidog to go. After he took the first bite, he was surprised at how delicious the chilidog was. _This might be even better then the one in Armory One._

Dearka froze upon that thought. _Have I been to Armory One before?_ He thought. He turned to look at the half-eaten chilidog in his hand. _Heck, have I even eaten a chilidog before?_

He was in a frantic but yet his attention was directed away when he spotted a short hair brunette female from the corner of his eyes. She was just like any other brunette that was in the park but yet she seem very nostalgic to him. _Do I know her?_

The brunette female was walking towards his direction and he had hoped to get a closer look at her. As he got closer, rather then recognizing her, Dearka could see that something was wrong with her. She was not walking straight; in fact, she is swaying around when she walks.

“Is she feeling all right?” he mumbled worriedly.

Dearka’s mind froze when he saw the female tripped and was falling headfirst to the ground. He was surprised when his body has moved before he noticed it. He dashed forward and managed to catch her before she fell onto the cemented floor.

He let out a relief breath when he saw her chest was coming up and down slowly. _She was breathing at least,_ he thought.

“Miss, miss! Are you all right?” Dearka called as he gently shook her a bit. “Can you hear me miss?”

She did not respond but her eyelids did twitched a few times. It seems that she’s still conscious. He tried calling her slightly louder this time but her responds remain the same.

 _That’s strange,_ he thought. _Any normal person would have responds slightly with this much of stimulation and yet there was none from her._ He was confused at his situation until he remembers what he had read in a medical book in Liam’s room. _Unless that person is in a total coma._

While he was still in deep thought, he realized that her body temperature was above average. Dearka quickly measured her temperature by placing his hand on her forehead. He was shocked to find that she was burning with a fever.

 _What is this woman thinking walking around with a fever,_ he thought angrily. _Let’s forget about this for now. I need to somehow lower down her temperature somehow, but where?_

He was trying his best to think of a place where they would help them. But he does not know where to look for help since he has only been in this country for about a few hours.

As he was racking his brain, he could clearly see the female was breathing really heavily. It seems that her fever has gone up again. Dearka curses his inadaptability to handle this situation.

 _If it was Liam who had found her, he would be able to do something,_ he thought. Then his thoughts hit him. “Liam, that’s right. He could definitely help”, he said.

The blond coordinator picked the female up and run back to the Morgenroete where the ReHOME was docked. He does not know if he was going the right way but it seems that his body knows. Dearka did not care much as long as he could seek for some medical help from Liam.

Although he does not recognize who this lady was, but he felt like she has something to do with his past. Most importantly, he does not want to see her suffer.

“Pull yourself together miss”, he panted as he ran pass the entrance of the Morgenroete factory. “I’ll definitely save you somehow”.

**== Continue in Chapter 4 ==**

**A/N:** This chapter is another major change from the original version posted at FF.net. Hope you guys enjoy reading this so far. I’ll try to update the rest as soon as I can.

 


End file.
